1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum actuated surgical retractor. In particular, this invention relates to a surgical retractor for atraumatically retracting target tissue or an organ of a patient, wherein the retractor uses suctional force applied to the tissue or organ to effect retraction. This invention further relates to a method of making a vacuum actuated surgical retractor, and to a method of retracting, in an atraumatic manner, body tissue or an organ using a vacuum actuated retractor.
2. Background of the Related Art SF99-024
Retraction of various tissues or organs is commonly performed during many surgical procedures. Prior art retractors generally have jaws or arms for grasping tissue or organs--typically various types of forceps for open procedures, and fan-or claw-like retractors currently used in videoscopic operations. Such prior art retractors normally have rigid, hard, and/or sharp components which make contact with tissues, and can traumatize or damage the tissue or organ to be retracted. Thus, using conventional apparatus and methods for retracting tissue or organs, bleeding and other forms of fluid or tissue leakage from the target tissue or organ may ensue, either during or after retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,806 to Ritchart et al. discloses methods and devices for the collection of tissue samples. The device includes a tubular body having a proximal end and a distal end, an electrosurgical cutting element, and a primary lumen for receiving a tissue sample. A means for drawing (e.g., a vacuum) tissue samples into the primary lumen is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,842 to Tovey discloses a surgical retractor including a rod member having a preformed configuration, the rod member movable between a deformed configuration and the preformed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,385 to Norelli, et al. discloses a surgical retractor including a generally annular bladder. The bladder may be inserted in an incision or orifice, and inflated to exert an outward radial force against surrounding tissue.
A Malstrom retractor is a prior art device useful in the delivery of babies when they fail to descend into the birth canal in the normal manner. A suction cup of the Malstrom device is applied to the head of the baby to allow the surgeon to pull on the baby.
The instant invention provides a vacuum actuated surgical retractor which allows the surgeon to atraumatically retract tissue, e.g. malignant or benign tumors, and normal organs. The retractor may be used for both conventional and videoscopic surgical procedures. The retractor of the invention relies on the application by the retractor of a suction force on, for example, the capsule of a tumor or organ to be retracted, as will be described fully hereinbelow. The retractor of the invention features soft, pliable components adapted for contacting the target tissue or organ. Therefore, the retractor of the invention is less likely to injure normal organs or to fracture the capsule of tumors, as compared with prior art surgical retractors. In addition, the retractor of the invention allows operations to be performed more easily and efficiently, through smaller incisions, and in less time, as compared with prior art devices and procedures.